


Seduction 101 with Akashi Seijuurou

by DeeDee



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Teasing, akafuri - Freeform, bottom!Akashi, getting naughty in the bathroom, horror movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeDee/pseuds/DeeDee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for Secret Santa 2014 on tumblr, for blacsoleil, round 2. She requested the theme "watching horror movies together". Akashi hears his darling sempai talk about horror movies as a sure way to get physical with your date and he decided to give it a try with Kouki. Kouki can't figure out why Akashi can't kiss him like a normal person and instead tortures him beforehand. Rated mature for the horror movie scenes and sexual content. It's M, but not explicit. Slash, yaoi, AkaFuri</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seduction 101 with Akashi Seijuurou

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blacsoleil](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=blacsoleil).



**Disclaimer** : I don’t own Kuroko no Basket or the characters. And right now, I don’t even own the theme – just the plot. This fic was written for Blacsoleil on tumblr as a Secret Santa gift. It is a oneshot. Merry Christmas! ^_^  Theme: watching horror movies together. This is rated M for the scenes in the horror movie and the sexual content.

\--------

 

Sweat dripped down his face as he focused his last efforts into scoring another basket against Mibuchi Reo; he squinted at the hoop for a second, trying to catch his breath and, after taking a closer look at the boy’s determined face, used a feint to make it past him and jumped for a dunk. Mibuchi was two seconds too late to react and Akashi Seijuurou scored. The captain thanked Reo and retreated towards the margins in order to observe the others; he needed to assess the remaining members, as the third years were going to leave soon.

He sighed tiredly watching the antics of Nebuya and Kotarou who were giggling madly, while and unusually flustered Mayuzumi stuttered something that he couldn’t hear.

Feeling annoyed at their lack of focus, Akashi decided to go to their spot and give them an earful before their idiocy disturbed the first and second years.

“Sempai, keep it down,” he ordered Nebuya who only giggled harder.

“Captain, out invisible guy’s got a date!”

“Yeah, a girl actually _saw_ him!”

“He’s the one that confessed, dude!”

“Shut up!” Mayuzumi shouted, blushing. “This is no laughing matter!”

“Agreed. You two will run 10 more laps after training is over.”

“What? But Akashi-kuuun!!!” Kotarou whined.

“You are disturbing the practice.”

“Forget about that, you didn’t hear the best part! He’s taking her to a horror movie.”

Akashi frowned.

“I don’t understand. Isn’t it a good thing that she likes horror movies? Does Mayuzumi-kun also like them? I didn’t know that.”

“Ah, Sei-chan, you really are naïve when it comes to these things, aren’t you?” Mibuchi said dramatically, slinging an arm casually around Akashi’s shoulders.

The boy pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes at Mibuchi’s words.

“And what exactly am I naïve about?”

“There is only one reason why a guy would take a girl to go see a horror movie this early in the relationship. To get physically closer to her,” Mibuchi lectured.

“Yeah, to have her jump in his arms in fright, and to console her afterwards when she’s crying. If you’re sweet enough, you will get kisses or sex at the end of the date…or while consoling her,” Kotarou added.

“Mayuzumi is that kind of calculated bastard,” Nebuya agreed. “Now think about his low presence and his pranking abilities and the décor is complete. That poor girl won’t know what hit her.”

“This kind of pisses me off, Sei-chan. Let’s go ruin his date! ”

“Let him be,” Akashi sighed tiredly. “Mibuchi-kun, please come help me wrap it up. And you two go run your ten laps now.”

 

***

 

 

“Kouki.”

“Yes, Akashi-kun?”

“Are you free this Saturday?”

He couldn’t say they were actually dating, Akashi and him. They had met by coincidence in Tokyo a few months before and Akashi had insisted in treating him to dinner. Kouki had tried to refuse but at the last moment he remembered that one doesn’t refuse an Akashi without there being consequences of the scissors variety. They ended up eating and once he got home, he threw up from all the pressure he had been subjected to, despite the fact that Akashi had been a charming, polite guy and the expensive food had been delicious. At the end of tat meeting, Akashi had demanded that they exchange phone numbers and since then they had met in town a few more times. But they were definitely not dating (they hadn’t kissed or held hands or anything like that), and Kouki was still very much afraid of the redhead, knowing what Akashi Seijuurou was capable of. In fact, the change in his personality was even scarier. He preferred an Akashi that manifested his psychopathic tendencies out in the open than an unpredictable one that was now hiding his true self under a mask of politeness and was probably waiting to strike and destroy later. Kouki had no idea how losing a match could change someone so much and he was even more afraid of this Akashi than he had been of the old one. Best not to lie to him because there was a vey high chance Akashi Seijuurou _will_ _know_.

“Yes, I am free, Akashi-kun.”

“I would us like to watch a movie that just came out together, if that is all right with you.”

Ah, Akashi’s voice was always so pleasant, even over the phone.

“I’m okay with it. But what movie would you like us to watch? As far as I know, the only movie that came out this week is Hollow World.”

“Then, please meet me at our usual station at 10 o’clock, okay? If possible, I’d like to spend some more time with you after that.”

The phone clicked shut and Kouki felt a sudden chill. Akashi wouldn’t actually take him out to see a horror movie, would he? Ah, who was he kidding? Akashi was the type to do just that.

 

***

 

Kouki spent a lot of time that morning worrying about what kind of clothes he should wear. When he realised he had taken out half the contents of his closet in an attempt to find something suitable to wear, like a bloody shoujo manga heroine, Kouki blushed madly. This was not a _date_ , dammit. It was a test of courage that Akashi felt like subjecting Kouki to because he was a sadist.

Eventually he settled on a pair of trousers matched his hair color and an orange short sleeved fitting button-up shirt with white and yellow patterns on it. Feeling slightly exposed (why, of why does it have to be summer?) he decided to also add a vest. Putting on a pair of brown shoes to match his outfit and taking his small messenger bag for weekend outings that he had prepared the day before, he left the house and locked the door behind him.

As he got to the meeting place, he couldn’t deny the fact that he was a huge bundle of nerves. A small part of him told him that he probably worried about nothing and Akashi is planning to take him to a classical or artistic foreign movie of some sort, that he wouldn’t understand anything about and easily get bored of, but the foreboding feeling didn’t leave him even when he saw Akashi appear from around the corner, smiling beautifully at him. Akashi wore an obviously expensive and perfectly coordinated outfit and Kouki suddenly felt jealous, thinking how easy it must have been for Akashi to prepare for that day; he had been the only one to torment himself over what to wear.

The redhead greeted him politely and invited him into a car that was waiting for them around the corner. It seemed that the chauffeur was going to be at their disposal the entire day.

And then, Kouki’s worst nightmares came true when the car stopped in front of a large cinema theatre that was projecting only Hollow World that day.

Kouki felt dizzy all of a sudden.

“Are you all right, Furihata-kun?” Akashi asked pleasantly.

“Yes, I’m fine, Akashi-kun,” Kouki answered, not knowing why he wanted to pass that courage test and prove himself to Akashi. Damn, he was self-conscious again!

“I chose this movie because my team mates recommended it to me. It seems to be very popular and I figured since it just came out there is a chance you haven’t seen it yet. I really wanted to see it with you,” the boy commented, paying for the tickets at the VIP cash register while the queue of regular teenagers waiting in a long line glared at them with envy.

Kouki gulped and allowed Akashi to take his arm and lead him to their seats. He couldn’t deny that he felt horrible and the fact that they were going to see Hollow World in its entire IMAX and 3D glory didn’t help his case at all.

“Kouki, wait here for me while I go get popcorn and juice for us.”

“I don’t think I will be able to eat anything, Akashi-kun,” the boy said with a small voice.

“Nonsense. This movie can’t be that scary if it is so popular. It’s probably full of clichés. We’re most likely going to laugh through it.”

‘Laugh through it? I’ll be lucky if I don’t faint the first ten minutes!’ Kouki privately thought. ‘Kagami-kun had me watch the trailer; I knew I should have stayed away from it! I just hope I won’t throw up.’

Kouki leaned down in his seat and waited for Akashi’s return, shaking madly. Right now, he really wished to have the redhead by his side, because the movie was going to begin soon.

As Akashi returned with the popcorn and the juice, Kouki tried to calm himself. He jumped in fright when the lights were turned off and the commercials started. He trembled slightly, eyes glued to the screen resolutely. So what if he was a coward? It’s not as if he was going to be scared of the horror movie when he had the emperor of horror by his side.

The first scenes of the video weren’t very bad. He was introduced to the characters, a bunch of childhood friends going on a trip to a beach resort to celebrate their successful college admissions. From that point, the world turned upside down and they we suddenly plunged into the “Hollow World”, a deserted, scary place plagues by horrible sounds and dark shadows, whispers and traps. The first to die was one of the girls, trapped and disintegrated by a shadow that dropped acid on her with a spoon until there was nothing left. Kouki gripped the seat until his knuckles turned white, and he didn’t avert his eyes. He has seen one of these scenes in the trailer, and although horrible, he could withstand it to prove himself to Akashi. He was no coward.

“This is quite lame, don’t you think? Full of clichés, like I said,” Akashi whispered from his seat. Kouki nodded but privately though that her death had been more creative and scarier than he had expected.

The second one to go was a guy and he was pierced to death by spikes while trying (and succeeding) to save his friend from falling into a hole with rotating circular blades; coincidentally enough, the actor physically resembled Kouki. Kouki closed his eyes tightly shut and covered his ears during his death. When he opened his eyes, Akashi was looking at the screen with a frown on his face. The third and fourth had been lovers and they died together in a horrible way. Kouki couldn’t hold it in and started to cry. His arm moved from the armrest, encountering Akashi’s arm and he moved it on top of Akashi, unconsciously seeking warmth. He felt like he couldn’t feel of move his legs. As the fifth victim started to scream, Kouki jumped closer to Akashi and buried his face in the redhead’s shoulder. He was hyperventilating and he felt his throat constrict.

He has failed the test of courage. He was a coward and he couldn’t watch this movie anymore.

“Akashi-kun,” he whispered in the boy’s ear. “It’s too much. I can’t watch this anymore, I’m going to be sick.”

The redhead supported a sobbing Kouki and, ignoring the protests of the others they disturbed in order to leave their seats, led him out into the hall and down the stairs. Once they reached the bottom of the stairs, Kouki collapsed, wheezing and coughing and Akashi sat down next to him, keeping a supporting arm around his shoulder. Kouki kept sobbing into his shirt, trembling for a few more minutes, while Akashi was thinking that it was a very bad idea to try this and the date was really ruined because of his stupid sempai and their tactics for getting physical; he was going to _triple_ their training regime. He never wanted to cause Kouki so much pain; Akashi genuinely liked the boy. He should have waited for it to happen naturally. His frustration at Kouki’s lack of self-consciousness had pushed him into acting like a jerk.

He squashed the pang of guilt and released Furihata’s shoulders, determined to fix everything.

“Furihata-kun, I will go get you some water,” Akashi said softly.

“No, please, stay,” Kouki mumbled in his shoulder.

“All right, but we should head for the bathroom, you need to wash your face.”

“Thank you, Akashi-kun.”

“What for?”

“For being so caring, even though I ruined the movie. I didn’t even last until the second half of it and you wanted to see it.”

Akashi noticed that Kouki had stopped crying.

“What? Don’t let that bother you, Furihata-kun. I should have researched this instead of trusting their words blindly. I had no idea it was going to be so gruesome and I didn’t think it would be so distressing for you.”

“Akashi-kun,” Kouki whispered in the crook of his neck, wrapping his arms around the boy’s torso. “You are too kind to me. And I didn’t even pass your courage test.”

“Test? What test? Furi-furihata-kun, aah-” Akashi gasped when he felt a jolt up his spine.

“Hmm…you smell so good,” Kouki whispered, sniffing at his neck, lips accidentally touching him in the process.

“Ah…it’s  –“

“You are so kind to me that it’s scary sometimes. But not as scary as that movie, Akashi-kun,” Kouki muttered closing his eyes.

“Furihata-kun? You shouldn’t sleep here. I thought you looked tired, how much did you sleep last night?”

“Not much, I was just too scared that you might make me watch Hollow World,” Kouki answered half-asleep. “But you are so warm and you smell so good that it was worth it.”

Akashi blushed. He raised a trembling hand to place it on Furihata’s forehead. The temperature seemed to be okay, but the way Kouki suddenly started to nuzzle his hand was not. They were in public and Kouki was doing indecent things to him that might lead to even more indecent things!

“Furihata-kun, let’s go to the bathroom now.”

“Hm…don’t wanna, let me sleep a little longer,” Kouki protested, climbing in Akashi’s lap and securing his arms in a teddy bear hug, holding on to the scariest guy in Japan like it was nothing.

“Furihata-kun, you are too much,” Akashi spoke fondly. “Don’t cling to me like this unless you mean it.”

“Hmm?”

“You’re too cute for your own good.”

Akashi grasped Kouki’s chin carefully and lowered his head. Kouki opened his eyes slowly and smiled. There was nothing scary about this Akashi, was it? This caring, beautiful Akashi was actually real. He closed his eyes, lowered his head and allowed their lips to meet in a chaste kiss that inflamed him from head to toe. Akashi’s arms tightened around him as the boy angled his head and opened his mouth for Kouki to invade. He was pliant and accepting of everything that Kouki did to him, not once trying to fight for dominance or take the lead.

The feeling that something was wrong woke him up completely and made him stop for a moment as Akashi keened impatiently. Kouki looked down at the redhead who was flushed and panting softly beneath him and something wild, feral that he’d never felt before twisted inside him. Akashi averted his eyes from Kouki’s heated gaze and Kouki thought, for a moment, that Akashi might be actually a sexually submissive partner.

 Deciding to test that theory, Kouki released the boy, pulled him up by the hand and dragged him into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind them. Akashi didn’t protest when he was pushed against the wall and Kouki began to trail small kisses down his neck. He bared his neck even more, presenting the formerly crying boy a picture of temptation he couldn’t resist. He undid a few buttons from Akashi’s shirt while kissing him on the mouth some more and the boy moaned in Kouki’s mouth, eyes tightly shut with a rosy hue on his cheeks. Kouki removed the shirt from Akashi’s trousers and skimmed the boy’s abdomen with his hands. Akashi placed his arms loosely around Kouki’s shoulders as Kouki continued to ravish him, leaving red marks on his neck. Akashi was too addicting for his own good. He needed to feel that expanse of soft skin beneath his fingertips, he needed even more, and Akashi did nothing but encourage him, moaning and groaning and telling him not to stop, so Kouki caressed his sides with rough, calloused hands while licking and sucking at the pale neck like a madman. The sounds that Akashi was making drove him nuts and he could feel all his blood drain south. An uncomfortable but familiar tightness of his trousers told him that the situation was getting out of hand, but he couldn’t stop, not when Akashi was here and so willing.

“Ah…Kouki…hnnng…so good,” the boy panted. “More…”

“Yes,” Kouki breathed as he unbuttoned the rest of Akashi’s buttons and moved his hands all over his front, touching his pale skin with care. Kouki tweaked the rosy, erect nipples between his fingers and Akashi moaned loudly, moving his head back in pleasure. Seeing this, Kouki lifted the boy and Akashi followed up by wrapping his legs around Kouki’s torso. Using his weight to pin Akashi to the wall and silently thanking Coach’s training regime that now allowed him to have the strength to do all this, Kouki tentatively licked the boy’s nipple in circular motion and sucked it, his hand playing with the other nipple at the same time as not to neglect it. Akashi was biting his arm to stop himself from getting too loud, but Kouki paid him no mind, switching his mouth to the other nipple, paying it just as much attention.

“Hah…ah…Kouki…”

“Sei,” he whispered boldly and Akashi gasped.

“Call me that…again…”

“Sei,” the boy muttered, pushing himself up onto Akashi to create friction. “You are…so…delicious…I could do this…to…you…all…day…” he continued, timing each word with a push.

“Kouki…ah…hah…please…”

“Please what, Sei?” Kouki asked looking up with a wild glint in his eyes.

“Hnng…”

Kouki felt like he was going mad at Akashi’s wanton display, but he recognized that he knew very little about intimacy between men so he needed to end this soon; but first he had to help Akashi take care of his little problem. Lowering the boy’s legs to the floor, Kouki pinned Akashi’s arms above his head with one of his hands while the other ghosted above the bulge in his trousers.

“Can I?” Kouki whispered in his ear.

“Please,” Akashi answered chocking.

Kouki began to kiss the column of his neck again as his trembling hands opened the zipper and sneaked inside his boxers. Akashi gasped, Kouki’s mouth descended on his and his hand wrapped around Akashi’s leaking member pumping slowly and doing everything he liked to do to himself. The hand that was holding his arms in position lowered to ghost over Akashi’s quivering abdomen and nipples, playing with them. Akashi surrendered completely, arms remaining in the same position above his head, coming after two minutes with a cry. Kouki kept kissing him long after milking him dry, Akashi responding just as enthusiastically. Kouki managed to get his own member out of the boxers just in time to spill.

He gave Akashi one last chaste kiss before moving back and looking at the completely ravished boy. Reality crashed on him like a cold shower realising who he had done that to, and Kouki bowed deeply.

“Aaah…Akashi-kun, sorry…I jumped you like that!”

“Don’t apologize and don’t be sorry. I didn’t stop you because I liked it, everything you did to me,” Akashi spoke slowly, finally coming back to his senses.

“But –“

“I wanted to kiss you. I brought you to a horror movie because I wanted us to be closer. I wanted you to jump in my arms and maybe more…though I didn’t imagine we will go this far.”

“Akashi-kun. You put me through this just because you wanted to kiss me? Couldn’t you just kiss me the normal way, without torturing me beforehand?”

Akashi blushed and averted his gaze.

“We should get cleaned up. The movie will end soon,” he muttered.

“Ah, I give up. You don’t have to go to such lengths to get something from me. Next time, please just tell me, okay? I want to get to know you and I want to hear all you want to say because you are the boy I’m dating and I want to cherish you properly, okay?”

 

As they walked out of the cinema hand in hand, Kouki privately thought he was the luckiest boy alive. It oddly seemed to fit the disposition of Akashi – after an entire day of dominating and commanding the world around him, he would relinquish control during intimate matters to the one he likes, letting Kouki take care of him.

And he definitely would, Kouki though, showing the boy a soft smile. There was no way he was going to let go of Akashi and the happiness that boy was had brought him. He was going to take his time getting to know the boy and someday, maybe, Akashi would trust him and open up to him completely.

 

**THE END**

**OMAKE, the next day at Rakuzan’s practice**

“Yes, you two have the day off. Don’t make me repeat myself,” a suspiciously cheerful Akashi addressed the troublemakers – Nebuya and Kotarou.

“Thanks, Akashi-kun. But why the privilege?”

“Let’s just say that you were right about the horror movies.”

“Eeeh, Sei-chan, then can I go too?”

“No, Mibuchi-kun, I still need you to attend practice.”

“Wait, does that mean you got to ravish the girl you liked?” Kotarou asked cheekily.

“Actually, it looks more like he was the one who got ravished, instead,” Nebuya commented. “You should have covered those hickeys, Akashi.”

“These are love marks, Nebuya-kun. I will never cover them.”

“Woaaa, so shameless,” Mayuzumi Chihiro commented under his breath.

“Whaaat? That bitch dared deflower my Sei-chan?! Noooo!” Reo wailed.

“Do not dare call my sweet Kouki that. Run ten laps at the end of practice,” Akashi deadpanned.


End file.
